


Timing

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caregiver! Lafayette, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, cuteies, little! alex, little! hamilton, non-binary Lafayette, poly! hamilsquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Alexander had his system down-packed.All it took was for one mistake, one momment of being too absorbed in his writing to hear Lafayette say they were coming home early. One mistake, and his world turned upside down.Or Alternatively:Alexander is an age regressor and his partners find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tired to write a thing.  
> (all the french is a product of google translate so I appologies)

Alexander Hamilton had his system incredibly down-packed. He had all the schedules of his partners engraved into his mind. He always set an alarm for himself, to remind him to start trying to get out of headspace ten minutes before Lafayette would arrive back at the apartment, who would shower as soon as they arrived home, giving Alexander plenty of time to be ground himself to be big.

 

John and Hercules would arrive home soon afterwards, and they would all think he was doing his work all day. No one suspected a thing. Every Thursday this was his system.

 

He had a total of 4.25 hours to be little, he tried to never fully be immersed in his little space, he was always scared that he wouldn’t be able to get big enough before his partners got home, sometimes of course he slipped anyway; this is what the alarm was for.

 

All it took was one mistake, one moment of being too absorbed into his writing to hear Lafayette tell him they would be home early. One moment of slipping too far into his headspace. One mistake, and his world was turned upside down

 

 

 

Lafayette rubbed their eyes tiredly as they walked through the door, they may have finished work early, but it had still been a long day. They had expected Alexander to be feverishly typing away at some essay he was working on as he did almost every day _, honestly that boy was working himself into an early grave_ in Lafayette’s opinion _,_ but they certainly didn't expect to see Alex lying on the floor of the living room, pawing at a stuffed animal.

 

Both seemed to be like deer caught in the headlights, frozen in time. Lafayette was unsure of what to do, observing the scene before them, trying to understand. Alex on the other hand, was simply filled with pure terror, frozen in fear, unable to move.

 

It was Lafayette who moved first, taking a hesitant step forward and breaking the spell that held them both. They had opened their mouth to say something but were quickly cut of as Alex bolted, running to one of the two spare bedrooms and locking the door behind him.

He was somewhere between headspaces, too little to think of a plan, but big enough to hate himself. Heart pounding in his chest and his mind flew through thoughts. _Disgusting-hates you- why are you like this?-disgusting-weirdo-freak- Need to run- Need to hide- Gonna kick you out –hates you –_

 

He couldn’t breath, his pacifier had fell from his mouth as he gasped for air as his throat closed over in fear and tears poured down his eyes. Everything was too much, too confusing.

 

Lafayette stood outside the door, the sound of Alexanders panic breaking their heart.

“Alexander?” No response.

They took a few deep breaths, reminding themself they needed to be the calm one in this situation, if Lafayette freaked out then they both would be crying hysterically; no their Alexander needed them.

 

Gathering the information they had Lafayette quickly analysed the best way to go out this, _and Hercules said their obsession with ‘Sherlock’ would never be helpful._

 

Alexander had had a soother in his mouth, was playing with a stuffed animal and was currently freaking out. Lafayette vaguely recalled someone telling them something about age regression, or perhaps they had seen a post on tumblr? Either way that was their best bet at this moment.

“Mon petit lion,” they cooed gently, with only enough volume to make sure they could be heard through the door. “Please, open the door. I am not upset, you do not need to be frightened.”

 

Alexander shuffled from behind the door.

 

“Mon petit, let me in.”

 

The lock clicked.

 

Resiting the urge to swoop in and comfort the poor boy, Lafayette slowly entered, their heart dropping into their stomach as they saw Alexanders red and tear stained face gazing up at them from the floor.

 

Alex was still struggling to breath, he was waiting for Lafayette to laugh in his face, for them to frown in disgust and tell him to pack his things. He didn’t want to live on the street, but he had no where to go, perhaps the campus 24/7 library… it would be warm and he could still study. He would miss his paci though, and his blue; he knew he couldn’t take either of them when he has to go- He was stopped mid thought as Lafayette sat down in front of him, their brown eyes meeting his as they smiled gently.

 

They reached out slowly to take Alexanders hand, as their fingers touched Alexander flinched, but didn’t pull away, Lafayette took this as a cue to continue.

Gently holding his hand in theirs, Lafayette began to speak, barely above a whisper.

 

“Mon petit lion, breath with me okay? Un, duex, trois…” They continued to count slowly as little Alexander began to regain his breath.

No longer struggling to breath, Alexander took his free hand and scrubbed at his face, eyes feeling scratchy from crying.

 

Lafayette noticed that Alex’s eyes seemed different, almost empty. But not empty, it was simply as if the constant train of thought that travelled at the speed of light had now slowed down, there was still a twinkle in the boy’s eye; but a new kind of twinkle.

Lafayette opened their arms up, a silent invitation for Alexander to be held. He eyes the open arms with distrust for but a moment before flying into the open arms, tucking his noes into the others neck, a small sob escaping him. Lafayette rubbed their hand along Alex’s back, whispering sweet nothings as Alex sobbed. This wasn’t the first time Lafayette had comforted a distraught Alexander, of course the context had been different, but they still knew that Alex was in desperate need for some extra affection.

 

Alex began to slowly grow silent, arms still wound around Lafayette’s neck.

 

“Mon petit, let us go into the living-room, the floor is not very comfy is it?”

 

Alex nodded mutely, still not relinquishing his grip. Smiling softly Lafayette realised they had no hope of getting detached from the boy, so instead they tightened their grip around Alex’s middle and stood up, carrying Alex with them until they plunked down unceremoniously onto the plush loveseat. It was very little surprise to them that they could lift him so easily, of course with the constant reminders and lectures from his partners, Alex had gotten a lot better at eating frequently but he still didn't eat nearly enough and his fats metabolism did nothing to aid him.

 

One arm still wrapped around Alex, Laffayette reached for the remote of the small television on the other side of the room, flipping through channels until they go to the right channel, ‘Lilo and Stitch’ had just begun and in all honesty Lafayette was planning on watching the film anyway, now they had a even better excuse to not feel guilty.

 

“Petit Lion, if you let go we can cuddle in a different way and you can see the movie.”

After a moment of hesitation the boy let his arms drop from around Lafayette’s neck, who then quickly rearranged their positions so they could lie across the loveseat, Alex curled atop Lafayette’s chest.

 

It didn't take long for Alex’s eyes to grow heavy, breathing falling into a slow and deep rhythm. Lafayette smiled softly, hand running through the boys’ hair. They were pretty sure they understood at least a little of what was happening but still felt rather out of their depth, if they could access their phone they could do a quick Google search before Alex woke up, but the boy was asleep on the device in their pocket.

 

John arrived home five minuets before Hercules, he raised and eyebrow at Lafayette who simply shrugged their shoulders a little in response. As John existed the bedroom now dressed in comfy p.j’s, Hercules walked through the door, much less quietly than John, not noticing the sleeping Alex straight away.

 

“You’re watching Lilo and Stitch without me?! Come on Laf’ that's just plain rude.”

Lafayette began to shush their boisterous boyfriend but it was too late, Alex began to stir taking his thumb from his mouth, _when did he begin to suck his thumb?_ And rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He took in where he was and the previous events, quickly falling out of little space he jerked up, scrubbing his face with his palms.

 

Hercules, after placing a kiss on all of his partners’ foreheads, went to get changed and John was humming to himself as he got one of the pre-made meals out of the freezer, ready to cook for everyone. Both of them unaware of what had occurred only an hour ago.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lafayette asked gently, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

 

“I’m okay… really I am- I just- I- God I’m so sorry Laf’ I”

  
“-Alexander, calm down. You do not need to be sorry. Once Hercules is changed he will come out here and John will be done getting dinner started. You will explain everything to us, okay?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened, no he didn't want to do that, _and they would hate him if they knew. God why was he such a freak? They wouldn’t understand, Laf was probably just pretending, -_

 

 _“-_ Alex, we all love you very much, if they do not understand they will not think of you any less. We all care about you and we want you to be happy non?”

 

Lafayette placed a hand on Alexander’s cheek, grounding him as they stared intently at him. Alexander calmed, believing what Lafayette was saying, they loved him and he loved them. It would be okay. He nodded silently.

 

Lafayette called their boy’s over, smiling widely as they both sat beside him; Alexander had jumped to his feet and now stood in front of them all. Herc and John had no idea what to expect, maybe Alexander had gotten into another fight and needed to rant before they did anything? Whatever it was they hopped it would be quick because after seeing Lafayette and Alexander snuggling so cutely, like fuck they weren’t gonna have a cuddle puddle tonight.

 

 

Alexander looked at Lafayette for reassurance; they nodded slowly, urging him to begin.

 

“Okay, so have either of you heard of age-regression?”

 

For a man of so many, many, many words Alexander struggled explaining, when Herc and John had both shook there heads, he had done his bes to explain what it was from a objective point of view and then began to delve into the fact that he, in fact, was an age regressor.

 

When Hercules and John still wore looks of confusion, although not revulsion which was a good sign, Alex groaned in frustration and made a motion for them to wait there as he stormed into the bedroom. Walking back with his laptop in hand the three on the loveseat feared the worst. _Not another goddamn essay, please anything but another 67-page essay on why pineapple on pizza was a good thing. Oh god please no._

 

Shoulders sagged with visible relief when the laptop was shoved into Lafayette’s (who sat in the middle) lap, and a Tumblr blog was visible.

**‘ALEX’S LITTLE SPACE’**

**‘Sfw age regression // little age: 1-2 (?)// Big age: 23’**

 

Alex had sat himself on the ground, having decided that pacing was making him more nervous as his partners scrolled through the posts. It was mostly a lot of reblog’s of things, but a one thing caught their eye, a diary of some kind.

Regular posts about how little Alex felt, about what he got up to when the others were gone for the day and he only had one morning class. One common theme throughout the posts was the loneliness.

 

_‘I wish I could tell my partners, it would be so amazing if they wanted to be around me when I’m little! Imagine if they even agreed to be my caregivers!! But I’m too scared they’ll hate me….’_

 

The three of them looked up from the laptop, now they all had a fairly good understanding of what Alex had meant by ‘age regression’ and hearts heavy to now know the shame and fear he had been bottling up for god knows how long.

Alex still sat on the floor, idly fiddling with a loos thread in the hem of his shirt.

 

Sometimes it seemed that they had a hive mind, because in the exact same moment the three swooped down from the couch and enveloped Alex. Holding him as they each began to babble on top of each other.

 

“We love you so so so so much Alex, we wouldn’t hate you ever and besides from your blog you seem so cute as a little, not that your not cute now, oh my god you are always really but I want to be with you when your little I love kids oh my god -“

 

“Why didn't you tell us you little idiot, god I love you but your thick you know that? Of course we wanna care for you- okay I can’t really speak for these idiots but like fuck I’m not going to cus-“

 

“Petit lion, tu es si brave mais honnêtement tu dois nous dire des choses comme ça. Je sais que ce n'était pas génial, mais je suis heureux, je suis rentré tôt à la maison parce que maintenant nous pouvons vous rendre plus heureux et moins solitaire. Nous prendrons soin de vous –“

 

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the fuss the three were making, and god was he happy. He loved his boyfriends, and partner, so goddamn much sometimes it hurt, but now it was a fuzzy pleasant feeling.

 

He couldn’t wait for the days to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series, lemme know if that's something you want.  
> This was inspired mostly by Schnugglebugs 'hamiltots' I recommend that you check it out of you haven't already because it's like ten billion times better than this.


End file.
